


《柔荑》

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 澳門日報小說版刊登作品
Relationships: 李諾／小愚





	《柔荑》

寬廣的廳房中，一對儷影互擁著，女方的紅裙在窗外微風的吹拂下揚起朵朵紅花。

陶醉於身旁血氣方剛的青年剛沐浴過的香氣中，她輕輕合上了眼睛，由得他帶領著自己慵懶的身體向著左、右移動。

「時間到了。」霎時，身旁的人鬆開被他輕握著的右手，同時也撤下放在她左腋的大手。

知道他倆說好一小時的時限到了，她不情願地從沙發旁的抽屜裏拿出厚厚的一疊美金，珍重地放在他大手的手心。她是蠻喜歡這個沉默寡言卻有著那麼一點性格的大男孩，只是，他太冷漠了。

收到比原來價錢多好幾倍的報酬後，他微微欠一欠身，把錢放進懷裏，轉身離開。

這是李諾每天晚上的生活，教授跳舞只是他賺取金錢的一個途徑，只是剛好中學的時候學了三年，只是剛好跳得比別人好，只是剛好眉宇間有那麼一絲英氣，就讓他得到這個寂寞太太的垂青，訂下他每晚一小時的時間，到豪宅到教授她一點點跳舞的知識，以方便她陪丈夫外出應酬。

在他看來，這樣像出賣身體一樣的「兼職」雖然心裏不好受，可還是幫了他一個大忙，只因課業所需的用具、材料都是用這些血汗錢買的——他是大學視覺藝術系的高材生。有誰會想到如此出色的學生，居然為了錢去幹伴遊似的工作。誰叫母親是偷嘗禁果生下他的，當時還和小男友離家出走，種種原因下才令他無法順利取得學校的獎學金，即使他的作品是如何的出色。想到這裏，連李諾自己也不禁苦笑。

母親在三年前離世後，孤單一人的他變得更無依無靠，為著生計，為著學業，也沒有什麼尊嚴不尊嚴的了。

話說回來，剛好回到家的李諾放下背包，把剛剛才買的白泥放在桌上，寬敞的地下室，是他工作的地方，那是他向學校附近一個老太太租下的。只有簡潔的一張大乒乓球桌，各種各樣的工具，以及一張小床。整理好東西後，李諾轉而繼續製作他下學期的功課。

一雙雙未完成的手立在有一點兒凌亂的桌上，這是教授給大家下的難題－－一雙「柔荑」。對中文有著一定認識的他當然明白此兩字的字面解釋，但要他以雕塑的狀態把它表現出來，的確有難度。

一次又一次的嘗試後，還是得不到想要的效果，一整天下來已經累壞了的李諾只好乖乖上床就寢。

「那種感覺……就是找不到……」揉著額頭，李諾始終無法找到腦海中想要的感覺。「也許是資料不夠充足，明天再上網查找一下好了。」終於靜靜地進入了夢鄉。

**************************

「喂！」一大清早，李諾就被惱人的敲門聲吵醒，只好起床拉過一件衣服披著去開門，沒想到卻看到一伊人倚著他的門框，並以拇指和食指輕輕地拎著一包白色的粉末。

「是你的嗎？」伊人看見他滿臉疲憊，不由得輕皺了眉頭，那是一包軟性毒品，今天早上就看見它掉在倉庫外，下過應該不會是這個看起來笨笨的人的吧。看見李諾一點反應也沒有，她只好說聲抱歉，想要轉身離開，但卻被人一把拉著，使她不得不把眼睛重新打量拉著她手臂的男孩。

由開門的那一刹開始，李諾的眼睛一直沒離開過伊人的一雙手，他從未見過如此漂亮的一雙手－－手指算不上纖細，卻筆直修長，連指甲也透出淡淡的淺粉紅，感覺並沒有特別修剪卻呈美麗的尖型；更令他出奇的是，在她手中的那包粉末看上去有一定重量，但她卻能輕輕的拎在兩根指頭之間，毫不吃力，反而給人一種男孩子氣的感覺，這樣一來，她的一雙「柔荑」又添了幾分味道－－是他看過的資料中，那些輕柔如紙的女性玉指所沒有的味道，不知怎的，李諾有點喜歡眼前這個皺著眉細細打量他的可人兒。

「你就是奶奶說的那個租住地下室的學生吧？」她略帶點明知故問的口吻。「奶奶說今天是元宵節，你應該不會外出了，就要我來叫你去吃湯圓。」不等李諾回答，她先道明了來意。「還有。」她悄皮地把臉湊到他跟前「這到底是不是你的？」她把白色粉末放到他的眼前。「不是。」一時未能反應過來的李諾依然愣著看著她。

「那算了，我去把它處理掉，你梳洗一下後就到客廳幫奶奶做湯圓吧。」她一個小轉身就離開了，連她身上的香氣也一併帶走。

彷彿還在夢中的李諾只好乖乖的刷牙洗臉，換上新的白襯衫走上樓。

「早安呀，小諾。」少女口中的奶奶如常的向李諾道早安。

桌上滿是面粉和一些器皿，再仔細看一看，桌角好像有什麼在蠕動。李諾一手把那異物抓起，卻感到一片柔軟，看清楚，原來是一雙小孩的手。一個小毛頭從桌下走出來，「原來你就是小諾哥哥，奶奶說你人很好，常常買好吃的東西給她吃。」那小孩一走出來，就笑著對李諾說。「小諾哥哥，我姐姐在哪裏，她不是去找你吃東西嗎？」小孩拉著李諾的手，要他帶她去找她的「姐姐」。

李諾這才知道，原來這個小毛頭是那少女的妹妹，也就是老太太經常掛在嘴邊的乖孫兒。不待他回答，那個小孩已經把小手放進他寬大的手心，拉著他往外走。小孩子的手一向是最柔軟的，好像比少女們的手更接近「柔荑」的感覺，胖胖的，一節一節如小小的蓮藕一樣，卻讓人有一種逗趣的感覺。一邊走，李諾一邊想著他未完成的功課。

「姐姐！」剛走到園子裏，牽住的小毛頭突然鬆開李諾的手，跑到蹲在花叢旁的少女身前。只見少女以尖細的指尖輕輕挑動著花蕊上的露滴，再以手背慢慢梳理著一旁的花瓣。「小毛不是說要幫奶奶的忙嗎？怎麼偷懶跑出來了？」她抬頭，眼裏滿是慈愛的神色。李諾一言不發，只是靜靜地站在一旁看著。他好像曾幾何時也在燦爛的花旁，見過一位佳人專注地撥弄著花兒呢，只可惜，那人……

「你幹嘛愣在這裏，不會進去幫忙嗎？」少女略帶不滿的話把李諾從沉思中拉了出來。「還是，」她突然走到李諾面前，「你迷上了我？」會笑般的瞳孔清澈見底，卻也帶著一分挑逗的味道。這一舉動令內向的李諾不由得漲紅了臉，說道：「你，叫什麼名字？」思緒凌亂的他不受控制地說出了這樣的一句，這令他自己也感到異常驚訝。

「小愚，愚笨的愚。」明明是他今天早上在房間主動拉自己的手的，現在在害羞什麼。

聽到這兩個字，李諾下意識地想到，那是，外婆給母親取的乳名。來不及細想，他只想快點離開這尷尬的氛圍。「哦，我先進去看有什麼要幫忙的。」生硬地說完後，李諾準備迅速逃離現場。「慢著。」豈料玉指伸到他的大手中，放入一隻軟糯的小手。「你替我帶小毛進去吧，我等下就來。」加上一個難得一見的淺笑。

**************************

「小諾你要再用力一點哦。」老太太歷經滄桑的手覆上李諾的手，指引他該如何正確的搓揉面團。沒想到老人雖然年紀老邁，但力量絲毫不遜於年青人，看她以靈巧的手指輕輕把面團分成準確無誤的十等份，李諾不由得舉起了大拇指。看著老人和那小毛頭「玩」面團玩得不亦樂乎，竟然有點想念還未離開他前，每晚都會拉著他的手，抬頭數星星的母親。想著，眼裏不由得泛出了淚光。

突然一纖指伸到他眼前，輕輕抹去他眼角的淚珠。指尖施力得尤其溫柔，令李諾下意識抓住那雙手。這是，很久很久以前，母親為他拭淚的感覺。

「怎麼了？第一次見面後己經對我念念不忘？」身後的少女依舊語帶佻皮。

「小愚你不要胡鬧了。」老太太早知道那丫頭對她的租客深感好奇，心想不如就此成人之美。「小諾替我管管她可好。」雖然這是一句請求，但李諾知道他沒有說不的餘地。「好，小毛陪奶奶去廚房好嗎？」邊說邊走，邊走邊向李諾打眼色的老太太不知為何，好像在他身上看到丈夫的影子。

「你到底在害羞什麼。」打從一開始她只是對個奶奶經常提起的沉默的租客感到好奇，沒想到自己過於主動的行為竟然嚇到他了，她只好略為收歛地問他。李諾並沒有回答，卻伸手拉起她的手，那樣相似的觸感，那樣相似的柔軟，錯不了，是他想忘卻忘不了，那個扔下他孤身一人的母親。但眼前的伊人卻只是今早闖入他的房間的過客罷了。

想到這裏，李諾苦笑了一聲。

他的母親，早已離開他了，永遠離開他了。

小愚輕輕擺脫他的大手，伸到他的臉旁，指尖再次劃過他的眼角。「你又哭了。」看著眼前這個呆呆的人竟多次在剛認識的自己面前流露出悲傷之情，她不禁輕皺眉頭。他的眼中，到底暗藏著多少愁緒？

李諾凝視著這個突然出現的女孩，想起今早見到她在花叢旁的專注，那指間的輕柔，想起她的名字，一直暗藏在心中的感情一下子傾瀉而出。他好像找到了什麼。

「小愚。」這是他第一次叫她的名字。「你的手，好漂亮。」他終於找到了令他魂牽夢縈的那雙柔荑。

「找到了嗎？那就好了。」李諾看到的景物開始模糊起來，眼前伊人的臉突然如輕煙般幻變成另一張臉，伴隨著一抹淺笑，慢慢飄散到空中。

那人是……

**************************

在鬧鐘響過一遍又一遍後，伏在工作桌睡著了的李諾只得不情願地起來。摸摸那曾經被一雙柔荑輕撫過的眼睛，原來，只是一場夢。

一切只是夢。

只有那輕柔彷彿還停駐在臉旁。

一直都在他身邊，無法忘懷的那一雙柔荑。

把桌面清出一些空間，李諾取出工具，這一次他找到了，那一雙屬於他的柔荑。


End file.
